Firework Flames
by MrSparkz
Summary: Flame PrincessxFinn: Request, sorry if this is short


The sky was beginning to darken, its light, solid blue morphing into a radiant sunset. The people of the Candy Kingdom were meeting up with each other near a lake on the side on the other side of the kingdom for the annual fireworks that take place.

Finn and his best friend Flame Princess were sitting on top of a hill waiting for the celebration to take place.

"Thanks for inviting me to this place Finn." She said smiling, Finn blushed and began to slowly talk.

"Y-your welcome Phoebe..." Finn said gulping, he scooted close to each other, fireflies began to drift over the lake, he sneaked a peek at his friend, who looked very beautiful in her state of bliss. Her shining fiery curls blowing her hair lightly, her eyes closed and showing off her long eyelashes. Her full magma lipsitck pulled back into a smile.

Finn averted his eyes as an inappropriate thought of her crossed into his mind. He scolded himself for being such a perv, but he couldn't help going back to the thought of how utterly beautiful she looked right now.

He brought out fruit juice from his backpack and took a swig of it, also eating a hot dog in half before throwing it away, he chewed a breath mint as he mulled over his dilemma.

He glanced at her once again, seeing her brightly painted lava nails folded across her chest. Her smooth and toned legs were crossed at the ankles, her toes painted like her fingers. Her chest rose and fell evenly, her breathing light and peaceful.

A sweat broke out of his forehead, despite the cool light breeze blowing across the lake. He bit his lip, stuck in some strange emotion consisting of confusion, frustration, nervousness, and... love.

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose after wiping the beads of sweat off his face. He closed his eyes and thought deeply to himself, consulting the sensible side of his brain.

 _No... She's just a Princess, shes too innocent. I couldn't do that do her, that's_ _disgusting... sigh, I'm such a perv some times..._

 _But I just thought about her like that, why would I ever do that?_

He glanced at her for the third time.

 _Okay okay... I have to admit... she does look absolutely gorgeous right now. Glob, I can't be thinking like this._

His train of thoughts came to an abrupt stop as the first firework exploded in the sky. Flame Princess's eyes shot open as she sat up, her full attention was directed to the sky.

More and more fire works went off, all in stunning bright neon candy colors, like blue, red, green, purple... the list went on. Some were loud, exploding with an intense crackling.

Despite the magnificent, cant-take-your-eyes show, Finn still looked at Phoebe, who was sitting in a criss-cross form watching the sky in awe. Her wide eyes reflected every firework, making them that much more deep and expressive. Finn caught himself staring into them for quite a while, before cursing his very existence.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?! God, I'm such a sicko, how can I princess go out with me, let alone kiss me..._

He sighed, putting his face into his hands to think of pathetic he felt at the moment. Maybe he sighed a bit too loud, for Flame Princess noticed right away.

"Whats wrong Finn?" She asked, making I'm part his fingers to look at her through his hands, she looked so innocent to him, and he felt terrible thinking about her like that...

He couldn't help the tingle on his skin on contact with her's though it was very warm he enjoyed it, he couldn't stop sweat forming on his palms and forehead.

 _ **Boom boom boom boom.**_

"Come on Finn tell me whats wrong?"

Finn began to talk...

"Phoebe, I know your a princess and all and your not supposed to be with humans, Its just that I..." He said softly.

 _ **Boom boom boom boom!**_

"You what, do you have a crush on me or something!?" She said still looking at him, missing some parts of the fireworks, Finn's heart. Like the sky, exploded into a million bits, Finn started to cry.

"Yes, I'm in love with you, you are just so glob damn beautiful sometimes..." He said quietly staring at her, enamored.

 **Boom boom boom boom!**

Her bright orange cheeks flushed for a spit second as she looked down in embarrassment, before realizing this had to do with why he was so mad.

"Is that why you're crying?" She questioned, her tone was soft.

"Well... Yes, I didn't think you'll like a guy like me." Finn asked.

 **Boom boom boom boom!**

"Sometimes I wonder what will happen if I kiss you," He said simply, trying with all his might to remain calm and not get hysterical, his tears threatened to spill again, for the fact he admitted his love for her made it so much more real.

 **Boom boom boom boom!**

"Oh Finn..." She said sympathetically, she then pulled him into a surprise hug.

 **Boom boom boom boom!**

"You know, I'll gladly show you..."

And just like that, her fiery lips connected with his cool ones, Finn thought he almost fainted because of the action.

"I love you too..." She said hugging him.

The blonde human saw fireworks, both literally and figuratively, even though both ways made the setting much more beautiful and perfect.

There I did it, I did a Flinn fic, I hope you guys are happy now, especially you dfinkel... XD

 _ **Note: I'm reviving the Beautiful Accident Story, I just love it so much, Its also the most popular story in my queue, a 10,000+ Hits :O, I might make it 40-50 chapters if I have to, the young family we'll go through many adventures. Including Ice King Kidnapping... Juni?**_

 _ **Da fuck?**_


End file.
